Squeaky Clean
by tmntyyh
Summary: All the Soldiers wanted was a hot shower in the communal showers of ShinRa, Inc. Best laid plans go awry when the Turks enter the room with the same goal. Two opposing groups naked in the small space leads to interesting results... Warnings are inside.


Title: Squeaky Clean

Summary: All the Soldiers wanted was a hot shower in the communal showers of ShinRa, Inc. Best laid plans go awry when the Turks enter the room with the same goal. Two opposing groups naked in the small space leads to interesting results...

For: mizperceived who guessed the quote in Try Again And Again. Enjoy!

Pairings: "Turk vs. Soldier orgy of testosterone" which turned into... Genesis/Tseng/Reno, Sephiroth/Cloud, Genesis/Tseng, Sephiroth/Cloud/Zack, Sephiroth/Cloud/Reno, Zack/Reno, Tseng/Reno, and Genesis/Tseng/Zack. ...Not in that order, mind you.

Warning: Sex...a lot of it, swearing, lack of lubricant, all around naughtiness, OOCness, grammar, spelling, etc.

* * *

Genesis grumbled as he walked into the communal shower room with Sephiroth, Cloud, and Zack, he usual red leather slick with mud. "That officially sucked!" he whined as he began to pull of the dirty leather. "Don't even dare laugh, Seph," he growled at the silver-haired man's smirk. "Your clothes are far worse than mine!"

"Perhaps," the general said with a growing smirk, "but I care far less about mine than you do yours."

"That's because you have fifty-million outfits that are all the same! I swear you have no variety or style."

Zack chuckled as he began to strip off his muddy clothes, "I thought it was fun out there."

"That's because you were the tackler, not the one being tackled!" Genesis hissed as Cloud nodded.

"You ladies done bitchin', yo?" a voice called out behind them. Turning around, the Soldiers, in various states of undress, came face-to-face with the Turks. "'Cause we can wait for the catfight to break out. Ain't fixin' any of yer broken nails, though."

"Bite me," Genesis replied as he flipped the redhead off. "Aren't you missing someone? Tall, dark, bald..."

"Rude is in the infirmary," Tseng replied as he walked into the room, loosening his tie before pulling it off and hanging the silk onto the small hook near a shower stall. "Someone accidently shot him in the ass."

"It was an accident, yo!" Reno said as he grinned. "Even offered ta kiss it and make it all better!"

"And for that, you were given a black eye," Tseng said as he undid his blazer before folding the wet, dark material up and began to work on the wet dress shirt, white cloth clinging firmly to his skin.

"Yeah, yeah," Reno said as he began to strip. "...Ain't yer mother ever told you that if you keep making that expression yer face will stick, yo? 'Cause I'm sure you don't want to be drooling forever, yo."

"I'm not drooling!" Genesis and Zack snapped at the same time, making Reno laugh.

"Sure, yo!"

"Reno..."

"Yeah, Bossman?"

"Shut up and strip. We have limited time before the paperwork for this fiasco needs to be filed."

Grumbling, Reno stripped before heading into a shower next to Tseng's. The Wutaian finished undressing and folding his wet clothes before setting into one of the stalls and turning on the water, relaxing slightly under the hot spray. Smirking to himself, Genesis stripped before walking over to Tseng, pinning the Turk against the tiled wall of the small stall, he kissed the Turk deeply, fingers pulling the tie out of his hair as he pushed his tongue into the surprised man's mouth. Pressing their hips together, the red general practically purred at the submissive sound the Turk made as he arched away from the wall, cock stiffening between his thighs as he kissed back.

"Fuck. That's hot, yo," Reno said with a grin as he watched his boss make out with the redhead from Soldier. Hearing a moan from the side, the redheaded Turk looked over to find Cloud standing with his legs spread, a dark blush across his face as Sephiroth stood behind him with his hand between his legs.

* * *

"Does the big, bad Turk like that?" Genesis murmured as he nipped along the brunette's neck, soft, long fingers curled around the other man's stiffening cock. He grinned at the nod, running his tongue slowly over the Wutaian's throat before nipping his Adam's apple. Spreading the brunette's legs, the redheaded Soldier rubbed his cock along the other's ass, fingers reaching up to rub against pert nipples before he thrust his thick cock deep inside of the Turk. Moaning at the tight, dry heat around his cock, he kissed the brunette deeply, feeling the blunt nails of the Turk rake down his back, he moved viciously, rolling his hips in an attempt to find the leader of the Turks' prostate.

* * *

Reno jumped out of his shower stall before going over to Zack's, pulling the Soldier into a deep kiss. "No need for us just to watch our bosses get off, yo," he said with a smirk as he wrapped a leg around the brunette's waist. "Show me what yer Soldier training can do." The Turk smirk as he felt his ass cheeks being spread, a thick blunt heat pressing against his taut body before forcing its way deep inside of his body. "Fuck!"

* * *

Cloud panted heavily as he was stroked slowly, fingers clutching at the tile wall as the silver-haired general pressed soft kisses along his neck. Sephiroth, unlike his fellow Soldiers, took his time in preparing the small blonde, smirking at the way he trembled underneath his touches. "Please..." the blonde begged, lithe body quivering as his cock throbbed.

* * *

Genesis happily pounded into Tseng's pliant body, grinning at the sounds the other man tried to hold back when his prostate was abused. The Wutaian eagerly stroked his own cock as the Soldier battered his sweet spot, rapidly bringing him to his release.

* * *

Reno moaned lewdly in Zack's ear as he pushed back onto the thick cock, "Oh yeah. I've been a bad boy. Fuck me, yo. Punish me with that huge dick of yers!" The Soldier grunted as he pumped his hips mercilessly, making the redhead come not that far behind Tseng's shout of release.

* * *

Sephiroth turned the blonde around to kiss him deeply, pulling his fingers free as he lifted the blonde into his arms before lowering him onto his cock. A strangled moan escaped the blonde as he was filled with the large organ. Blue eyes widened when he felt a tongue run across his cock. Looking down, the lithe man blushed even darker as Zack winked up at him.

* * *

Tseng panted as Genesis pulled out of his ass, "Ambushing a Turk in the showers is pretty low," he murmured as his chest visibly heaved.

"Oh, you seemed to enjoy it well enough," Genesis purred as he held up his sticky hand in front of the Turk's face. Smirking, he leaned over to murmur darkly in his ear, "I fucked you...now you owe me. Mm, put that pretty mouth of yours to use and suck me."

Rolling his eyes, Tseng stroked the Soldier's cock slowly, "Is that so?"

"I say go for it, Bossman," Reno said with a grin. "Means I can fuck yer ass while you do that."

"Kinky," Genesis said. "Let's make a redhead sandwich. Tseng, do be the filling between us." Chuckling, the Soldier pushed the brunette's head down until he was bent over, face mere centimeters from the slick cock. Reno winked at Genesis as he moved behind his boss, grinding his hard cock against his superior's ass. Pushing deep inside of the older man, he forced the Wutaian man to take the other redhead's cock into his mouth and down his throat.

* * *

Cloud moaned in disappointment when Zack pulled back, jerking when he whistled sharply. "Let's switch, Red!"

"Fuck you!" Genesis said as he laughed. "I'm not sucking dick when I've got the infamous leader of the Turk's sucking mine like it's a lollipop!"

Reno chuckled as he pulled out of his boss, "I will, yo! Been dying to get some of that blonde chocobo!"

Tseng moaned thickly around Genesis's cock when a thicker, flesh filled his ass, pumping into him ferociously as he sucked on the redhead's cock, one hand cupping the red general's balls as the other held his thigh. Zack moaned as he slapped the Wutaian's ass. "Man, how'd the Turks get so tight?"

"Lack of sex," Genesis replied as he moaned. "That's why this one's so uptight all of the time." Tseng flipped them both off as he rocked between the bodies, making both of the Soldiers laugh.

* * *

Sephiroth smirked as he bucked up into the small blonde, causing the teenager to go deeper down the redhead Turk's throat. "Brace yourself, Turk, he's getting close."

* * *

A few more scattered moans and minutes of thrusting lead to all six men climaxing at different times. Separating, Genesis, Zack, and Reno cleaned themselves off before dressing into spare clothes in the shower room. Sephiroth helped Cloud, who was feeling tired and wobbly after the session. The Soldier's smirked and winked at Reno and Tseng before leaving.

"How are ya feeling, yo?" Reno asked as he noticed how slowly Tseng was washing himself. "Sure are taking a long time, don't ya think?"

"I prefer to make sure that I am completely clean," the head of the Turks replied before turning off the water and walking unsteadily to the spare clothes and putting on a fresh suit.

"Man, everyone's going to know you were fucked, yo!"

"We will see just how you walk after you are thoroughly fucked tonight, Reno," Tseng replied. "Now, get to my office. I have a meeting with the President. I want you to grab a list in my second drawer. Gather all of those items and be in my office tonight. Nine, sharp. If you are late, you will be punished. Get going." Reno mock-saluted before hurrying out of the room, smacking Tseng's ass playfully before running off.

"Maybe we can get Rude or the Vice President to join us!"

Review to let me know what you thought. Deletion policy does not apply as this one is a gift.


End file.
